1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display manufactured in a simple manufacturing process and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In flat panel displays, such as organic light emitting displays, liquid crystal displays, a substrate includes patterns of electrical components such as a thin film transistor, a capacitor, wiring connecting the components.